saiyan_twinsfandomcom-20200214-history
Saiyan Twins’ Adventures Chronicles
List of adventures chronicles episodes made by Rccrystaline. Heroes Riley Terra, Jack Terra, Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Allison Argent, Lydia Martin, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Happy, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Wendy Marvell, Carla, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Isaac Lahey, Will Vandom, Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale, Hay-lin, Caleb, Blunk, Matt Olsen, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa, Aisha, Chris Argent, Kira Yukimura, Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar, Tatsumi, Akame, Mine, Ryo, Leone, Lubbock, Sheele, Bulat, Najenda, Chelsea, Susanoo, Wave, Kurome, Bols, Ran, Gintoki Samara, Shinpachi Shimura, Kagura, Red Ridding Hood, The Big Bad Wolf, Twitchy, Granny Puckett, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami Sato, Lok Lambert, Dante Vale, Zhalia Moon, Sophie Casterwill, Ingen, Leslie Terra and many more. Season 1: Teen Warriors! * Welcome Home, Jack * A Saiyan and a Werewolf (Riley's Story) * Jack, Saiyan of Fairy Tail (Jack's Story) * Saiyan Twins, students of Goku * Hat-napped *Brothers Elric & Sister Heartfilia *The Mystery of the Missing Dress *Lucy, Allison and Lydia: An Unbreakable Bond *Odontophobia * Back to Beacon Hills (Season 1 Finale) Season 2: Heroes * The Origins of Saiyan Twins * Teen Warriors meet Night Raid * Ryo's New Partner * Riley and Wendy's Day Off *Sarcastic Bastard *Strenght Contest *Jack's Secret *Scott's New Student * Rebirth of Our Friends! Part 1 * Rebirth of Our Friends! Part 2 (Season 2 Finale) Season 3: New Dangers * Saiyan vs. Yato * Queen of Pranks * Haunted House * Isaac & Akame's Date * How to Be a Good Boyfriend? * * Dark Bloom is Back! * Sisters of Robin Hood * The Best Students (Season 3 Finale) Season 4: Love and Friendship * Teen Warriors' Play * Saiyan Twins' Love Stories * Do You Believe in Ghosts? * What a Crazy Family! * * Terra in War Part 1 * Terra in War Part 2 * History of Justin Terra: The First Phoenix Protector (Season 4 Finale) Season 5: New Challenges * Teen Warriors' Halloween Adventure * Let's (Not) Switch Bodies! * Saiyan Family's Day Off * Keep Calm and Don't Be Jealous * * Threasure Hunt * Terra Wedding (Season 5 Finale) Season 6: Evil Doppelgangers * Fusion, Ha! * * * The Rescue of Saiyan Twins Part 1 * The Rescue of Saiyan Twins Part 2 * The Rescue of Saiyan Twins Part 3 (Season 6 Finale) Season 7: New Discovery * Overcome Your Fears * Try Not To Be A Nice Person For Once * Game Competition * Saiyan Twins Especial - What if Riley and Jack Were Raised in Opposite Families * Ingen's New Ability * *Battle of Saiyan Twins: Riley vs. Jack (Season 7 Finale) Season 8: Family * Double Date * Saiyan Twins Especial 2 - What if Allison, Mine and Ryo Were Actually Siblings * * (Season 8 Finale) Season 9: The Beginning of the New Adventure *A New Techinique * Trivia * Guest stars will be features in this Adventure Chronicles. * The intros will be the same as the intros of Saiyan Twins' Adventures Series. Category:Rccrystaline